


Gale the Grinch

by Lightning5



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning5/pseuds/Lightning5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his favorite holiday. He just didn't want anyone to know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gale the Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

_November 29_

"Gaaaaaale," Madge whispered, lightly patting his cheek. "Wake up."

He tried to ignore her, but that proved impossible when she continued to pat him. He feigned sleep for a few moments, surprising her by grabbing her hand to get her to stop.

"It’s Saturday," he groaned, letting her hand go and turning away from her so all she could see was his bare back. "Why are you awake before noon?"

"Because we need to get a Christmas tree!" Madge exclaimed, sounding a little too much like Posy.

"It’s too early for a tree. It’s not even December!"

Madge pulled on his shoulder so he could fall onto his back. He kept his eyes closed cause it’s was _eight o’clock in the morning_ and was unprepared for her to straddle his stomach.

“ _Oof_ —Seriously?” he asked, cracking his eyes open to see her cross her arms over her chest and pout down at him.

"Early bird gets the worm—or tree in this case."

Gale rolled his eyes. “You really want to go now?”

Madge nodded. “I want the _best_ tree for this place.”

"Fine! It has to be small though." Gale sat up, wrapping his arms around her. "But I need coffee. Lots and lots of coffee," he added, peppering her neck with kisses after every word, eliciting a giggle from her as she attempted to get away from his stubble.

_December 5_

"I hate Christmas," Gale grumbled as he walked to the car with his arms full of shopping bags. Madge gave him a sympathetic look as she opened the trunk for him and began to help unload the bags from his person.

Gale loathed shopping in general, but it was even worse during the holidays. People getting in _his_ way, acting entitled for no damn reason or just being plain annoying in Gale’s view. Madge didn’t seem to mind as she went to the stores armed with her list of gift recipients in one hand and her purse with the other. Luckily they were done around one o’clock in the afternoon which meant Gale could catch _SportsCenter_ on _ESPN_.

"Just a few more days," she said, pecking him on the lips after closing the trunk. "And it’ll be all over!"

Before she could move to get in the car, Gale stole another kiss.

"I’m going to need those to survive the season," he murmured.

"I’m sure I can find someone to give them to you," she cheeked, tossing the keys up in the air for him to catch.

_December 13_

_"Blast this Christmas music. It’s joyful and triumphant."_

They were at the Hawthorne family home celebrating Posy’s tenth birthday. As the guest of honor, Posy decided that she wanted to watch _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ after dinner. So they sat around the living room; Gale on his dad’s recliner, Katniss, Madge, Prim and Posy on the couch, with Vick in front of them, while Rory leaned against Prim’s legs. The parents were sitting at the table sipping on cups of coffee while conversing.

"Who know who the Grinch reminds me of?" Rory asked the room at large "Gale."

Gale scoffed, while the others laughed.

"It’s true!" Posy piped up. "Gale hates Christmas."

"I do not!" he protested.

Madge gave him a look. “You said it last week!”

"I hate Christmas _shopping_. There’s a difference.”

Before Madge could respond, Rory started chanting, “Gale the Grinch! Gale the Grinch!” and got Vick to join him.

"Shut up and watch the movie!" Gale stated angrily, as the girls tried unsuccessfully to cover their chuckles.

_December 22_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I’ll give it to someone special_

Madge entered the apartment, ready to get out of her work clothes and change into her pajamas with a glass of wine. She didn’t seem to notice the Christmas music due to the fact she’s been hearing Christmas music everywhere she went. Answering a text from Katniss, she walked to the living room.

Madge looked up when she heard more than George Michaels’ voice and was surprised to see Gale singing along while wrapping presents for their friends on the coffee table. She waited for him to look up as he continued to belt the song out.

“ _Last Christmas, I_ —shit!” Gale exclaimed, clutching at his chest while Madge laughed leaning against the back of the couch.

"Don’t stop! Keep singing!"

Gale huffed, no longer in the mood. _Can’t a guy enjoy holiday songs in peace?_ His cheeks grew hot as he ignored his girlfriend, who joined him on the floor and stopped him from adding more tape to the wrapped present. She gave his blushing cheek a kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"For me please?" she asked hopefully trying to make him look at her.

He shook his head. “Don’t wanna,” he mumbled.

It was silent, the only sound came from Gale’s laptop where it was open to iTunes showing a playlist of Christmas songs. Madge reached forward to view what other songs he had and couldn’t contain her laughter when she found “You’re a Mean One Mr. Grinch”. Gale pushed the computer away from her grasp.

"Oh Gale," she said, embarrassing him further by pinching his cheek.

"Don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold," he added, grabbing Madge by the waist and holding his index finger up as though to intimidate her.

"Okay, Mr. Grinch," she responded while saluting him. She leaned on him to get to the computer and started "Last Christmas" from the beginning. "I won’t saying anything only if you sing for me!"

"No, Madge I won’t— _Once bitten and twice shy. I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_!”

Madge laughed, throwing her head back as Gale continued to croon.

_December 25_

"Maaaaadge. Come on sleepyhead."

Madge batted his hand away and burrowed herself under the blankets. “Leave me alone.”

Gale smirked. “What about the presents? Don’t you want to open them?”

Even though he should have been prepared, Gale barely had time to move away when Madge shot up from the bed to run to the living room.

"Last one to the tree is the Grinch!" she called.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Blast this Christmas music" line belongs to 2000's *How The Grinch Stole Christmas* (a.k.a my favorite Christmas movie)
> 
> "Last Christmas" by Wham! (which has been stuck in my head for awhile)


End file.
